Ace number
by marshmallow-kun
Summary: Hinata really want to be the ace. The exact member who got the number one on their jersey. He always wanted to be called the ultimate ace for one team. But the one who can only get the ace number is the one who stand on the diamond. The only thing is that he can not even pitch! How can he be the ace now!- You will need to read to find out what happen to the boy who dream to b


"Hinata Shouyou"- talking

'Kageyama Tobio'- thinking

-CHAPTER 1-

Hinata stopped in front of the television in the store. His eyes widened when he saw all the perfect pitches in the baseball tournament. The batters can't even move their bat as the ball was too fast and unpredictable. Hinata jaw dropped when the team got another strike. "So cool!!!" His grip on the bicycle tightened.

"The Little Giant gave another strike with his unpredictable pitches!!"

The camera started to zoom in the face of the Little Giant. Hinata could felt that his excitement went upwards when he saw the triumph face of the older boy. "Little Giant.."

"Shou-chan! Let's go!!"

The short boy in a green jersey ran through to get to the field leaving all of his friend behind. The sunlight made the field looked as if he was in a dream. The many people on the seats and another teams from another school made him shaking in the overflow excitement.

"Sho-chan! Don't just ran away like that!!" His friend huffed after the boy caught up to him.

Hinata grinned, "We are here!"

Kouta shook his head when he saw how his bestfriend jumped like a rabbit at the sight of the mound.

*Swoosh~~*

Someone walked beside Hinata with his head held high. He looked like someone who asked to be recognised by everyone around him.

Hinata gapped at the taller boy beside him. He rubbed his eyes when he saw an imaginative red coat on the boy's broad shoulders and a crown on his ebony hair. He looked like an arrogant king for some reasons.

The other boy looked down at him (literally) before he went towards his other team members.

Hinata followed the tall figure with his brown eyes. "W-who is he..?" He blinked.

"I still want to know how you entered our school team in this competition, Sho-chan." The boy with the dirty blonde hair said while trying to find his water bottle inside of his bag.

"Yeah! How did you do it?" Kouta turned to look at his shortest friend and sweat-dropped when his eyes met with a pale looking boy. "Are you okay, Sho?" He asked in concern for the boy's well-being.

Hinata put his palm on his mouth. He felt that he will be throwing up any minute. And his stomach hurt so much. "I-- n-eed to g-o to-- toil-et..." He stuttered out. He never knew that his nervousness will be that bad. After he that, he ran to the closest toilet he can find.

"Do you see the team with the green jersey?" One of the boys asked while filling up the water bottle.

The other boy with a black hair nodded, "Yeah! And they are so small too!"

"..especially the boy with the orange hair." Another boy chimed in the conversation. "I think he is the shortest in that team."

"He is the one with the ace number isn't?"

"Well with that small body of his, I am sure that his pitch will not be that hard to get a homerun."

"Yup! It will be an easy win, don't you think?"

"We will defeat you!" *buweek* Hinata hugged his stomach with his right hand while his left hand was on his mouth. "..d-on't look d--down on u-s..." he spoke while trying not to throw up.

"Heh, a midget tried to look tough!" The boy chuckled. "He is a funny guy isn't?"

The statement brought to a laughing boys.

Hinata's cheeks reddened. The more he heard the more he felt angry flowing out of him. Before he can utter a single word ti stop the laughing group of boys, someone already did that for him.

"What are you reserves laughing about?" An intimidated voice boomed through the hallway.

'The boy with the red coat and a crown from before..' Hina thought when he saw the same tall boy he met before.

"Well, senpai. This chibi said that he will defeat our school baseball team. Don't you think that his statement is baseless?" The boy said while smirking.

The electric blue eyes met the caremal brown eyes. "Well it was not your place to say that it was baseless isn't?" He turned back to look at the younger boy.

Hinata bit his lower lip in frustration. He felt like a useless person who can't fight for himself.

"W-well that is..!"

"Stop." Kageyama glared. "You are just a reserve, you didn't have the right to say something about the other school regular team members."

The young boy gritted his teeth before he turned his back to walk out of there followed by the others.

The silence fell upon them. "I will not thank you though! I can do that myself!" Hinata huffed.

Kageyama looked at the orange hair boy from the corner of his eyes before he walked back to the field.

Hinata once again followed the figure until he didn't see him anymore. "..what with him..?" He asked to no one.

"..isn't that the king?"

'King?' Hinata turned to look at his side.

"Yeah.. he is Kageyama Tobio from kitagawadaichi middle school. The king of the game."

'King of the game..!' Hinata eyes widened.

-tbc-

A/n- Haikyuu characters playing baseball instead of volleyball! I hope all of you like it!


End file.
